For athletic toughening-up, in many instances, so-called "home-trainer cycles" are used, which cycles permit one to carry out a training exercise, similar to cycle riding, in one's own home. Apart from the high price of this equipment, its main disadvantage consists in that it is relatively large and cumbersome and therefore makes it difficult or generally not possible to make permanent installation thereof in a dwelling, in an immediately-usable condition. This leads to the result that the training apparatus generally stands unused in a corner, or is used only very sporadically.